


My Soul Is Always With You

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Letters, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sad Ending, Sadism, Swearing, Tears, Torture, banana fish au, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles Francis Xavier and Erik Magnes Lehnserr were two different kinds of people who lives two separate lives. One is a tormented soul whose a leader of his own street gang in New York City, who has revenge and murder on his mind. While the other is a upcoming Oxford University student, who is optimistic and keen to spread peace to who he meets. Soon their worlds would collide in the most unexpected way. Charles will discover the reality of human nature and Erik will find what it means to love again.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of finishing College before summer arrives. Charles hadn't slept for ages, his eyes not tired as he rolled over his bed lying awake for hours. Charles had been accepted to the most prestigious and high ranked Universities in the world. He always dreamed of going to Oxford University, the long dream of studying and setting his goals for his bright future. He tried so hard to sleep that night but couldn't get his mind to take a rest until his phone rang that jolted him back to his senses.  
"Hello" he answered.  
"Hey, sorry did I bothered you?"  
"No, it's fine I couldn't sleep anyway" Charles replied in his sleep as he talked with his sister Raven over the phone.  
"Okay then, I just want say congratulations on your acceptances and to celebrate guess who got tickets to a long term place someone so wanted to visit for so long"  
"Raven, what are you up to?"  
There was a pause. Charles looked at the clock hanging above his door realising it was nearing two o'clock in the morning.  
"Let's just say that someone will get a chance to finally get his once in a life time chance to take a look at his world favourite library in the world, go experience Times Square... Are you getting me now Charles?"  
There was another long pause as Charles over thought what his sister said.  
"Wait... Are you saying...?"  
"Yes Charles, we're going to New York" Raven said finishing her brother's thought process.

Charles snapped awake, he couldn't believe the surprise that came from the voice of his sister. It was unreal.  
"I'm shocked. I'm so grateful but wait you said 'we', what does that mean?"  
"Charles.. Seriously? We're family, besides I'm not letting you roam New York City alone, besides New York is the best place to get the newest line of clothing"  
Charles heard his sister laugh from the other side.  
"So when do we leave, for New York I mean?"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Wait what, tomorrow?"  
"Yes, now get some sleep, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Have a good sleep, by Charles" and before Charles could say anything else the phone went silent.  
"New York" Charles thought to himself. His mind wondering where on earth did Raven get tickets to New York? He laid awake for a few more hours before his eyes got tired this time and soon he fell asleep dreaming about what New York City is like. He had only seen the State in pictures, in magazines and in text books. But seeing the real thing up close and personal would be a dream come true. An opportunity to take photos that would last forever. Make memories with his sister. See the place he only dreamed in his head. He thought all of this as he let his mind wonder of what America was like. What the people are like and who he shall met there.

A few miles away in the city of New York, a younger man by the name of Erik Lehnserr waits in silence taking another swing at his cold drink. He drank and drank until the doors to the dinning area bursted open.  
"About time" said Erik, taking his drink back to his lips once more.  
"Sorry I'm late, I wanted to be presentable for my dear Lehnserr" said Sebastian Shaw, a man of wealth and promises but with a cruel intention at his heart. He raised Erik like his own son after his mother died. He raised him good but the older Erik got the more unspeakable things Shaw did with his new profound toy to break. He walked in, sat on the seat in front of Erik taking his own drink in his hands. Erik didn't take his eyes off Shaw.  
"Well enough chit chat, if you dare to kill one more of my boys to get my attention all you have to do was ask nicely" he said back, taking his drink tightly in his hand, his leg crossed with the other and his body relaxed in his seat. Shaw gave a little laugh.  
"That's what I love about you Erik, protective of your own kind" he said walking closer to Erik now, his drak eyes deepening into Erik's own green grey ones.

Erik didn't flinch at his touch, didn't move a muscle when Shaw came closer to grab Erik by his cheeks and chin so he could turn his face upwards facing his direction where his eyes were.  
"You have such a pretty face" he said "and such good lips" he said rubbing his thumb across Erik's soft mouth. "Why don't you stay here, leave those boys behind and you can have everything you want"  
Erik grinned before whacking Shaw's hand away from his face.  
"Not in a million years" Erik retorted before reaching for his brown leather jacket and left Shaw and his home. Erik had been keeping a grudge against Shaw since he was a child, and hated him for his lies that only he knew the truth of. Shaw didn't care for him, loved him as he told people, those guests who partyed in his mansion. The truth was Shaw took interest in Erik in cold hearted ways, seeking pleasure rather then compassion. He took Erik away, killing his mother in the process. With both sides at war, Erik's 'Brotherhood of Mutants' and Shaw's 'Hellfire Club' were sworn enemies. Erik swore to kill Shaw not matter how many times he placed his life on the line. Until the day Shaw dies, Erik will never be satisfied. Outside the mansion gates stands Logan Howlett, the leader of the X-Men as his gang wants to be called. Erik let Logan keep the name, it suited him better then what Summer's suggested.   
"Don't you think it's about time to rethink things through"   
"I don't know what you mean" said Erik, not looking at Logan as he walked down the driveway.   
"I mean don't just go head first, have a plan and then attack"   
"Since when did 'The Wolverine' thought things through and made plans. I thought you were the kill or be killed leader type?"   
Logan used to snarl at that nickname but gotten used to over time.   
"Hey, let me drive you to our hide out, I'm sure a few more drinks won't hurt now would it?" laughed Logan as he gestured towards his car. 

Erik have a shark like grin and simlmy nodded.  
"Okay wolfie, I'll join you and the others for a pint or two, but tell Summer's to keep his brother away from the older guys, last time it wasn't a pretty sight for the eyes" said Erik stepping into the car.  
"I told you not to call me that and fine, but you are buying us the drinks" Logan laughed still hating the short hand version the young kids call him. They made it through the city knowing that to survive means to know what sacrifice means. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning and Charles hadn't had any sleep since his sister called. He woke up, ate his breakfast and freshended up before putting on his best clothes. He began packing his luggage before his sister arrived. He didn't know how many days they would be staying staying in New York but he managed to pack enough bags for at least a week or two. Once he was satisfied with his packing Charles was just in time to hear the door bell rang.

"Raven, its good to see you" cried out Charles as he welcomed his sister and her boyfriend, Hank inside.

"Oh Charles its so good to see you too" Raven said excitedly, wrapping her arm around her brother.

"Hey, I heard you got accepted to Oxford Uni, congrats" said Hank taking his turn to hug Charles.

"Thank you" relied Charles. "So when are you heading got New York?"

"Well someone is very excited" mocked Raven giving her brother her usual smiles.

"I'm serious.. It's just that I haven't been to New York before. Its been my long awaited dream"

"I thought your long await dream was to go to Oxford" laughed Raven, patting her brother on the back. Hank laughed too.

"It's not funny but still, Oxford was my dream but now it is coming true. The only dream left is going to New York. Seeing all the places that I dreamed of going, seeing and experiencing. I've only seen it in my text books but the one place I'm desperately want to go is the New York Public Library. The place is huge. Filled to the brim with books. Tons of them. Stories that never ends" Charles said trying to get whatever he was trying to say in one breath.

"Oh that's right you're going to New York today, I've been to New York. I was born in the States you know. Been to New York many time"said Hank.

"Really? What's it like? How is the food? What are the people like? Have you been to the Public Library before?"

Before Charles could bombard Hank with more questions about the Big Apple, Raven cut him off.

"Okay, we better get tot he airport, we don't want to miss our flight now don't we?" said Raven.

Charles blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" said Hank, patting Charles in his shoulders. "Now let's get your luggage in the car"

With Hank's help, Charles and Raven gotten their bags in the car as Hank drove them to the airport.

"So how long will you be in New York for?" asked Hank as he drove to Heathrow.

"Oh probably about a month.."

"A mouth?! I only packed enough for a few weeks... You didn't tell me anything" Charles said not knowing the realisation that had just hit him.

"Charles, seriously? Damn it Charles... You know what never mind, its okay... It was my fault for not telling you sooner. My boss just gave me a promotion"

"Oh congrats..! But I still don't understand.."

"I'm getting to that. So as a reward for my hard work in my line of the fashion company she reward me a trip to New York. All expenses paid for. I decided to ask if I could bring someone and I chose you. For one thing I want to treat my brother too. I love you Charles. You're my brother, we're family..."

"Thanks. Thanks for always having my back... But why a mouth?"

"You're welcome and gosh Charles all. The things you want to do can't be done in a week, just relax and enjoy yourself" Raven said as Hank pulled at the airport entrance.

They unloaded their bags.

"Have fun and stay save. America isn't England. It's rough out there. Beautiful but dangerous especially now a days" said Hank.

"Wow, every encouraging?" said Raven taking her hand luggage.

"I'm just saying be careful" Hank warned. "Now hurry up, don't want to miss your flight"

"Okay we will. Goodbye, I'll miss you, you know?"

"I know you will" Hank whispered kissing Raven on the lips.

"Gross, get a room"

"Shut up Charles" snapped Raven before pulling their trolleies to the airport gate. By one in the afternoon they were flying over seas all the way to the city that never sleeps. The flight would only take a few hours but while Raven sat still, asleep in there seat Charles looked out the window and stared at the clouds that flew around them. He couldn't sleep again, he couldn't wait to see New York, to enter a new place and met new people. And with the funds he hand saved up he was ready to see what America was like. To go places and see a sunset and sunrise at a place far from his own.

In a local run down bar deeply hidden from enemy eyes was Erik and Logan along with their fellow gang members. Erik was at the bar taking several shorts of whisky.

"Damn that Shaw, what a real bastard" Alex said gesturing to his brother to come over.

"You got that right. That hell hound could sure blow punches with his words" said Amando taking a close eye on the entrance.

"Expecting someone Amando?" asked Logan, looking at where his fellow X-Men member was looking at. He was staring at the door, his eyes agazed at a moment of uncertainty like a bad feeling was about to approch them. 

"Oh, um yeah I am looking for someone. Banshee was supposed to met me here. He said he was getting some information about some of Shaw's men down by the east side. He should be here soon" Amando said taking a drink by the bar. The X-Men and Brotherhood of Mutants were in okay terms but were rocky at times.

"What's up with Shaw anway, he is being a jerk" said Janos taking his shot.

"You mean asshole" laughed Azazal. The laugher continued as the talk about Shaw grew until Erik bursted into a rage fit.

"That's enough smack talk about that son of a bitch. Hell with him" he said, his sharp eyes percing the souls od everyone in the room.

No one dared to speak about Shaw again after Erik demand them not to. Some knew Erik very well, even close enough to know what the real reason for Erik's anger and fury towards Shaw was far more personal then most people realised. Erik drank and drank until he was so intoxicated with the drinks he had consumed that he aimed his gun ans fired missing Sean Cassidy near inches of his head. 


End file.
